DC Elite:Green Arrow
by DC Elite
Summary: Hope for Star City is a must still recovering what Prometheus the people need a beacon of hope. Connor Hawke son of Oliver Queen has once again taken up the mantle to protect Star City from outside threats as well as inside threat namely Isabel Rochev aka The Queen.


GREEN ARROW #1

I AM THE GREEN ARROW PART 1

By: Ben Blackwood

Recap…..

Much as changed in Star City over the years. The villain known as Prometheus nearly destroyed the city killing many including Lian Harper daughter of Roy Harper. Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen killed the villain in cold blood. However,Queen is banished from Star City. A forest springs up in the center of the city where the exiled Oliver Queen resides under radar playing more of a Robin Hood role now. Queen Industries has been bought by Isabel Rochev aka The Queen, she has helped rebuild the city even enacting her own police force for Mayor Alterman after Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo is killed by a masked assassin known as Nix. However,through all the dismay Star City's beacon of hope is still the Green Arrow and that mantle falls to Connor Hawke.

Star City,Queen Industries

Isabel Rochev aka The Queen look upon the city. She removes her mask as she peers out the window smiling in knowing her takeover of Queen Industries was complete. Soon Nix enters her office along with a well dressed blonde gentleman.

The Queen: Well,Donovan what did you find? Have we located Queen yet?

Donovan: No. My lady we have not.

The Queen slams her hand on her desk. She storms towards Donovan grabs him by the collar.

The Queen: What! Why can't you find him? I want Queen dead! Tell the royal guard make it a prior.

Donovan: Yes….my lady...but what of the Green Arrow?

The Queen: Green Arrow? You fool Queen is the Green Arrow .

Donovan pulls out his phone and shows the Queen a news reel of what exactly he was talking about.

The Queen: It must be an imposters. But we need to make certain we have our priors find Oliver Queen,find out more of this imposter Green Arrow. But I want Queen dead even if you need to send men into that godforsaken forest. Now leave me.

As her associates departed Rochev grabs Nix's arm.

The Queen: I'm counting on you Nix find this imposter study him and when you feel the time is right kill him.

Nix bows to Rochev and departs.

Meanwhile on the other side of Star City.

Thug #1: Alright grandpa put the money in the bag nice and slow if you don't my partner to start hurting your customers.

Thug #2: (aiming his gun) No heroes!

The store owner opens the cash register and places the money in a bag and hands it to one of the thieves.

Thug #1: (laughing) Thanks for the payout old man. Time to go bro!

The two thugs race out of the store and leave the store owner and his customers unharmed but certainly emotionally harmed. Little did they know there was a witness that they weren't aware of watching. And as they fled the scene that witness pursued them. The two duck into an alley feeling relieved.

Thug #1: We did it bro!

Thug #2: It was too easy we were scoping that store for awhile. So how much we get?

Thug #1: Alright...alright hold on!

He starts to pull out the money the bag of money leaves his hand they turn to see the bag on the wall attached to it is an arrow. The two thieves look up and see the one responsible.

Thug #1: Oh man! Not this guy.

Thug #2: The Arrow,damnit!

Green Arrow:That's Green Arrow, you two taken things that don't belong to you.

Suddenly, one of the thieves draws his gun however before he could fire an arrow has blocked the entry hole of the gun. Trying to remove the the arrow,Green Arrow leaps down with a forward kick. His partner reaches for his weapon but is disarmed by Green Arrow.

Thug #1: (recovering from the kick) I'm...out of here,man.

As he attempts to run Green Arrow takes aim and fires an arrow ,the arrow hits the thief in the back exploding on impact and cocooning him in a sticky adhesive glue.

Green Arrow: Sticky situation,huh?

As Green Arrow attention was on one thief the other picks up his gun again,however Green Arrow fires another arrow cocooning him the same way as his partner. Green Arrow turn to the nearby wall and grabs the bag of money.

Green Arrow: I'd stop struggling if I were you, more you do the tighter you become. Don't worry the glue dissolves in an hour. By that time the new so called police should be here. So stick around and relax.

Thug #1: Did he say an hour?

Thug #2: I….think he did...bro.

Green Arrow heads back to the store and returns the stolen money.

Green Arrow: Here's your money,sir. The two thieves are tied up in the nearby alley call the authorities.

Store Owner: The Green Arrow! Thank you . I thought you were exiled from the city?

Green Arrow: I'm not Oliver Queen.

Store Owner: But you're the Green Arrow correct?

Green Arrow: Yes, I am but I'm not Oliver Queen. I do know him.

Store Owner: You do?

Green Arrow: You can say he was like a father figure in my life.

Store Owner: I see well Green Arrow I thank you times are tough for the people of Star City. And our so called beloved Mayor Alterman seems to not realize that. But you give the city hope I... no... we thank you.

Green Arrow: I'll do what I can for the city. Star City need hope to stay alive.

Green Arrow departs the store meanwhile on the other side of the city the exiled Oliver Queen along with is companion Galahad hand out food to the many homeless citizen that were affected by the explosion from Prometheus.

Oliver Queen: Well that's all at least these people won't starve.

Galahad: Back to the forest then Green Arrow?

Oliver Queen: Yes,but I'm not Green Arrow anymore that title belongs to my son Connor and even though we had a falling out I'm very proud of him I just worry will The Queen target him.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
